


Settle a bet

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [212]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Hunter thinks they're dating but Skye doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle a bet

“Wheel’s up in 4 hours.” May told them as she made her way down the ramp of the quinjet.

“What are we here for exactly?” Hunter asked, taking his sunglasses off in a dramatic CSI-ish way. He felt cool. The others just rolled their eyes at him.

“Fuel.” Simmons answered. “And to visit old friends.” Simmons walked past him and towards a man with curly brown hair. “Dr. Banner. Always a pleasure. Is Dr. Foster going to be joining us?”

Bruce shook her hand and led her inside the tower. “I’m afraid not, she’s out seeing the world with Thor. They won’t be back for a couple of weeks.”

“Oh, that’s all right. Did you receive the samples that I sent you?” On and on it went, the chatter and the hellos, each Avenger taking with them 1 or 2 of Coulson’s team with them to somewhere around the tower.

Fitz and Mack went with Tony Stark, Melinda and Bobbi went with Natasha and Steve, Skye went straight for the kitchen, and Phil sought Clint out.

“Where am I supposed to go?” Hunter asked nobody in particular. When he was met with nothing, he sighed and followed Skye to the kitchen. She already had an apple on one hand and whipped cream on the other, sitting cross legged on the counter. “What about you? Why aren’t you with any of the Avengers?”

Skye took a bite from the apple and shrugged. “My playmate isn’t here. Thor usually talks to me about whatever crazy fad the internet has. He’s pretty much adapted to the primitive technology we have, so its fun to hear him compare our technology with theirs. Or I tag along with AC.”

“How does this work, exactly? Does an Avenger adopt me or do I need to sign up somewhere or…?” Hunter asked. Skye filled the cavity of the apple with whipped cream before biting it, giving herself a whipped cream mustache. “You got a little… uh…” Hunter pointed to almost half of her face, Skye responded by sticking her tongue out and licking around her lips. Which didn’t actually do anything. Hunter gave her an unimpressed look, “Perfect.”

Skye reached for a paper towel instead and wiped her face clean before saying, “Just go up to any of them and see which group piques your interest. If all else fails, JARVIS can always queue up some movies for you.”

“JARVIS?” Hunter asked.

“At your service.” Hunter jumped a foot into the air and Skye laughed. 

“That never gets old.” Skye wheezed. 

“What the hell?” Hunter cursed.

“That’s JARVIS. I’d explain him to you but I really don’t want to. he’s basically a a butler but you can’t see him.” Skye explained. She jumped off of the counter, threw the apple core to the trash and hunted the fridge for more.

“Hey guys.” Clint greeted when he entered the kitchen.

“Hey.” Hunter greeted at the same time Skye said “Hi Clint” without taking her eyes off of the contents of the fridge.

“Do you have cookies?” Skye asked. 

“It’s in the pantry.” Clint said, moving towards the fridge himself. Skye shuffled her way to the pantry and looked for food there while Clint started looking through the fridge. “Beer?” He asked, then turned to Hunter.

“Sure, Why not.” Hunter said with just enough seconds to spare to catch a can. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Clint gave him a mock salute and went off with two cans of beer, and 3 bags of chips from the pantry.

Hunter watched him as he made his way towards the living room and sat next to Coulson on the couch - And this wasn’t the respectful my-coworker-and-ex-boss-is-sitting-next-to-me distance. This was the we’re-about-to-cuddle-and-we-don’t-care-who-sees distance - Coulson grinned up at him before patting his head and letting his hand linger there for a bit.

“Whatchu lookin at?” Skye asked from beside him, making him flinch.

“Jesus! Could you announce your presence? Please?” 

“Jesus ain’t here buddy.” Skye scooped a spoonful of ice cream from the tub that she held and sat on the high chair for the breakfast counter, facing Coulson and Barton. “Why you spying on the spies?”

“They’re close. Coulson and Barton?” Hunter moved around the counter to sit next to Skye, but not before grabbing a spoon and helping himself with Skye’s ice cream.

“That tends to happen when you work with someone for as long as they have, yes.” Skye shrugged. 

“Yes, but that close?”

“What? how?” Skye asked and Hunter pointed with his spoon at the two men in the living room.

“There, watch.”

—

They did watch. For almost two hours. And they came up with two possibilities. One, they were just really good friends with no sense of personal space and weird old habits shared. and Two, they’re together.

“How much you willing to bet?” Hunter asked her.

“20.”

“Deal.” They shook hands and got off of their seats.

Skye and Hunter stood in front of the TV, blocking the men from their show.

“Can we help you?” Coulson asked, his arm was on the back of the chair, very casually touching Clint’s shoulder but not resting his arm around it.

“Settle a bet for us?” Hunter asked. 

“But if you’d rather not say, we will consider that as a no.” Skye followed up.

“What? We didn’t talk about that!” Hunter protested.

“Are you two together?” Skye asked them anyway.

Clint and Phil looked at each other before they raised their eyebrows at them in silent query. “Yes?”

“Like, together together?”

“Yeah.” Clint nodded.

“Like, past dating and in a happy committed relationship.”

“Yes.” Phil told them.

“With each other.” Skye emphasized. “Together.”

“Yes!” They both said in exasperated tones.

Skye groaned and Hunter pumped his fist mid air in mild celebration of his victory. Then, he opened his palm and made gimme motions at Skye until she forked over a 20 dollar bill. 

“You bet against us?” Phil asked her.

Skye shrugged, “I figured you’d have told me if it were official or something.”

“I was in a relationship with Clint even before I met you.” 

“Yeah, but you know. You never told me. So I thought maybe this was the weird awkward mutual pining stage that no one wants to admit to.”

“You make it sound like you’re my daughter.”

She scrunched up her nose and nodded. “I kinda am. So I guess now I have two fathers.”

—

As soon as they were all on board the quinjet, Skye started asking around, and it turns out, Melinda and Bobbi were the only ones that knew about Phil’s relationship status. The rest just thought there was something there but unacted. At least Skye wasn’t alone.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/116473693706/i-kinda-feel-like-throwing-up-maybe-its-because)


End file.
